


No ceder

by MoaKina



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Yaoi, malum
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoaKina/pseuds/MoaKina
Summary: Calum y Michael son novios y cuando quieren dar el siguiente paso...Ninguno quiere ir abajo.                                              One-shot  Leve aparición Lashton





	

Si alguien le preguntaba cuando y como se enamoró de Calum, él no podría dar una respuesta clara. Tal vez desde el primer día que lo miro o cuando por error se besaron siendo unos niños o cuando le sonrió de esa manera tan hermosa, no sabría, solo estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado de él y que por él era el primer motivo (había que admitirlo) que discutiera por todo con Luke aunque este tuviera una relación con Ashton.

Le enfermaba de celos la amistad que tenía con el chico kiwi, parecía más novio de Luke que el suyo. Si, se conocían de toda la vida y entendía ese lazo que los unía pero ¿tenían que pasar tanto tiempo juntos? ¿Se tenían que comportar de esa manera? Si, gracias a Luke, él y Calum eran novios y se lo agradecía pero prefería que se mantuviera un poco alejado de Calum y también por él es que habían peleado hasta el punto de que no sabía si habían terminado.

No, para que mentía, todo había sido su culpa. Ya habían peleado antes pero jamás hasta ese grado. Habían cumplido unos meses de noviazgo y Michael había propuesto dar el siguiente paso, tener relaciones sexuales. Calum acepto y fue ahí donde comenzó.

Ninguno quería ser el de abajo en la primera vez. Cada uno argumento porque debería ser el pasivo y el otro el activo, la discusión se salió de control y él dijo cosas que no debió decir, simplemente se dejó llevar por el enojo y los celos. Le dijo que si hubiera sido Luke, se hubiera dejado y le habría abierto las piernas sin pensarlo y muchas cosas más de las que ahora se arrepentía.

Cuando paro de gritar con la respiración agitada y levanto la mirada para verlo, supo que se había pasado y que realmente había lastimado a Calum. El rostro del castaño era una máscara destrozada de dolor y sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lágrimas, quede un segundo a otro, recorrieron su cara. Solo pudo observar como Calum se limpiaba el rostro, le dirigía una mirada vacía y como dio media vuelta sin decir nada y echarse a correr.

Michael solo lo miro irse sin saber más que hacer, a decir verdad, aun no procesaba lo que acababa de pasar. Fue hasta que después de pasar la mayor parte del día jugando videojuegos y cuando se encontraba en la ducha que su mente término de procesar todo y no solo lo sucedido hacia unas horas, sino todo lo malo de su relación.

Todo, absolutamente todo, era su culpa. Todas las ridículas discusiones que habían tenido y todo por sus celos y su, adiós orgullo, inseguridad. Realmente había lastimado a Calum, jamás en los años que lo llevaba conociendo lo había visto llorar y ahora la primera vez que lo hacia era por su culpa.

Calum era un chico atractivo y por su forma divertida y amable de ser, lo volvían una persona popular, siempre atraía las miradas de todos, tanto mujeres como hombres y Calum, siendo tan ingenuo a veces no se daba cuenta y ese era el primer detonador de sus celos.

Siempre que peleaban duraban un par de días sin hablarse hasta que Calum venía a pedirle perdón, siempre era así aunque el castaño no era el responsable pero él era el que pedía perdón.

Lloro, no supo cuánto tiempo pero se quedó ahí llorando camuflajeando sus lágrimas con el agua. Había roto su promesa, había lastimado a Calum y se sentía como un monstruo.

Después de ese día no se atrevió a buscarlo, tenía miedo de que Calum no quisiera verlo. No podía enfrentar lo que ocasionó. Lo evitaba todo lo que podía, lo bueno es que no compartían ninguna clase y en los recesos se escondía de el y sus amigos.

Tres días después, se sorprendió de que Luke fuera a buscarlo a su casa y cuando salió a su encuentro, el rubio mas alto lo golpeo sin más en la cara y luego se fue. Michael se quedó atónito sintiendo la sangre escurrir ya que no entendió el motivo del golpe ni tiempo le dio de regresarlo y reclamarle hasta que Ashton vino al día siguiente para hablar con el sobre Calum. Según el, Calum no era el mismo desde que habían discutido y hasta lo había escuchado y visto varias veces llorar siendo consolado por Luke. En pocas palabras, Calum no estaba bien y necesitaban arreglar todo, Michael tenía que pedir perdón. Luke lo había golpeado por haber lastimado a su mejor amigo y no pudo culparlo, se lo merecía.

Cuando Ashton se fue, Michael fue a su cuarto para tomar su guitarra y tocar un rato para despejar la cabeza de todo, bueno, para aclarar todo la confusión que sentía. ¡Como lo extrañaba! Su voz, su risa, sus ojos, todo. Era una tortura no verlo y más después de esa discusión.

Unos días más bastaron para que Michael se atreviera a dejar de esconderse y buscarlo para hablar con él. Fue a su casa donde lo recibió la señora Hood pero Calum no estaba, había recibido una llamada y había salido, por lo que Michael fue en su búsqueda. Encontrarlo no fue difícil, solo tenía ir directo en donde se escuchaba la risa escandalosa de Ashton y no le gusto lo que vio.

Como Calum retenía en un abrazo a Luke para que no fuera detrás de Ashton. Hirvió en celos pero al ver como Calum reía y como sus ojos oscuros recobraban la chispa que por su culpa había perdido, no se pudo mover.

Calum merecía algo mejor, ser feliz y si no era a su lado, lo iba a dejar ir. Ahora lo entendía, el amor no era celos, inseguridad; era aceptar, desear lo mejor para la otra persona. Sonrió al verlo sonreír a él y llevo una mano al pecho.

-Te amo Calum

Era la primera vez que decía esas palabras y el castaño no estaba cerca para escucharlas. Lo miro una última vez como sacaba su celular para contestar una llamada y se dio media vuelta dejando su corazón con el chico kiwi antes de irse.

Camino sin tener un lugar fijo ya que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada borrosa por las lágrimas que se amontonaron en sus ojos para poder salir. Se detuvo en una banca del parque y dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas.

¿Así se sentía sufrir de desamor? ¿De perdida? ¿Así es como se sentía Calum después de cada pelea? ¡Era horrible! ¡Maldito karma!

Se permitió llorar por unos minutos y luego se limpio. Todo está había sido su culpa y lo aceptaba. Echo los codos a la banca, recargo la cabeza en ella mirando hacia arriba y cerró los ojos. Era irónico porque hoy, cumplían otro mes de noviazgo.

-¿Michael? ¿Estás bien?

Sintió el pecho encogerse al reconocer la voz y no se pudo mover. No podía ser posible, de todas las personas ¿tenía que ser precisamente él? Respiro hondo para mantener la calma y abrió los ojos encontrándose con esa mirada que por primera vez, no pudo descifrar lo que transmitían.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con los demás?-dijo intentando sonar tajante e indiferente cuando se moría de ganas de besarlo

Calum sonrió y se sentó a un lado.

-¿Así que si eran tú? Lo sabía. Mi mamá me llamo para decirme que habías ido a la casa a buscarme y- se encogió de hombros-supongo, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

Michael lo miro a los ojos y ante la idea de perderlo para siempre, no dudo en decir lo que sentía. No podía se orgulloso, ni inseguro, tenía que hacerlo, eso era el amor.

-Perdón. Perdóname Calum por todo, por todas las veces que no lo dije cuando tenía que hacerlo, por hacerte llorar, sufrir, por no ser un buen novio y solo ocasionar problemas y sobre todo no decirte te amo, no hacerte feliz como debería pero yo-"Dilo", pensó, mordió su labio inferior e hizo las manos puños-tenía miedo. Miedo de que encontraras a alguien mejor que yo y me dejaras, te amo demasiado como para ser egoísta y no querer que te vayas, retenerte a mi lado pero hoy me di cuenta de mi error-suspiro hondo-y entenderé si quieres que terminemos y no darme una segunda oportunidad pero si me permites enmendar mi error, te prometo no volver a fallar y esta vez hacer las cosas bien

Silencio fue lo único que se formó cuando dejo de hablar y se atrevió a mirarlo y grande fue su sorpresa al verlo. Calum lloraba con las mejillas rosadas y sintió su corazón encogerse.

¿Por qué siempre sus palabras terminaban haciendo a Calum llorar?

Se asustó pero se desconcertó cuando Calum sonrió y cogió sus manos entre las de él.

-Dilo otra vez-pidió

Michael enarco una ceja al no entender pero luego sonrió y beso las manos del castaño con suavidad.

-Te amo Calum

De pronto Calum le echo los brazos al cuello y lo beso. ¡Gloria! A eso sabia besar los labios de Calum. Definitivamente los había extrañado, todo de él. Al separarse Calum le dedico esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

-Sí, te doy una segunda oportunidad Michael, yo también te amo

Michael sonrió de oreja a oreja sintiendo su corazón estallar. Se quedaron platicando tomados de la mano hasta que Calum lo invito cenar en su casa y fueron. No había nadie, Calum iba a llamarles pero recordó que iban a visitar a sus abuelos y su hermana se iba a quedar con unas amigas y que regresarían mañana en la noche.

Michael sonrojo un poco. Tenían la casa para ellos solos. Era el momento para terminar de decirle todo. Armándose de valor, se lanzó sobre el cuándo entraron al cuarto y lo beso con pasión. Sintió al otro seguir el ritmo del beso y se atrevió a acariciarlo por encima de la ropa.

-Ah...Michael-gimió al separarse

Michael lo miro con deseo y las mejillas rosadas.

-Quiero hacerlo Calum, quiero entregarte mi virginidad. No lo hago por lo que crees sino porque realmente quiero hacerlo, solo contigo. Por favor

Calum lo miro con duda unos minutos por lo que Michael se apartó y quito la camisa y el pantalón quedando únicamente con el bóxer al sentarse en la cama. Sonrió al ver como los ojos de Calum oscurecían por la lujuria que comenzaba a ganar terreno en el chico y saco la lengua humedeciendo sus labios invitando al otro quien no lo soporto más y se lanzó sobre Michael para besarlo.

Había que admitirlo, sentía miedo porque sabía que iba a doler pero ya no iba a rajarse, quería, realmente deseaba hacerlo. Ser de Calum y de nadie más.

Calor. Deseo. Placer. Esa y muchas más sensaciones tenia por el cuerpo al sentir las manos y los besos de Calum por su cuerpo. El significado pudor y vergüenza desaparecieron de sus cabezas cuando toda la ropa desapareció dejándolos como llegaron al mundo, desnudos.

Todo pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza y mejor se concentró en las sensaciones que Calum le hacía sentir. Pronto se encontró gimiendo con fuerza al sentir una mano de Calum acariciando su miembro con maña y los dedos de la otra mano dilatando su entrada. Era incomodo pero a la vez solo lo puso más ansioso y no dejo de morder la piel de Calum que tenía al alcance.

No soporto más las descargas de placer y se corrió con brusquedad, manchando con su esperma ambos cuerpos.

-Michael, voy a entrar. Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo.

El asintió y abrió un poco más sus piernas. Lo sintió entrar en el lentamente y solo atino a aferrarse a el sin dejar de besarlo. Si, dolía, pero valía la pena.

Calum comenzó a moverse en círculos con suavidad sin salir de él y cuando se le escapo un suspiro, Calum comenzó lento para no lastimarlo, las embestidas eran pausadas y no muy profundas. Poco a poco se fue acostumbrando pero el castaño no cambio de ritmo y fue cuando Michael abrió los ojos.

Calum tenía el ceño fruncido y se mordía los labios con fuerza. Se estaba conteniendo y Michael sintió su pecho encogerse. ¿Por qué Calum era tan bueno? Así que fue el quien empezó a mover las caderas provocándolo y cuando el castaño lo miro, Michael le sonrió seductoramente.

-No te contengas Calum, dame duro, rápido y profundo

Miro como Calum dudaba por miedo a lastimarlo, así que no le quedo de otra. Con algo de dificultad se movió, sin dejar que se saliera de él, de tal manera de que Calum se encontró sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama y el sobre su pelvis.

¿Quién dijo que aunque se fuera el bottom no se podía dominar?

Sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de Calum y perder la sonrisa comenzó a moverse de arriba-abajo sosteniéndose de los hombros del otro. Al sentir de nuevo placer por cada embestida, aumento el ritmo y cuando Calum lo tomo de las caderas para ayudarlo, gimió con más fuerza.

Se estaba volviendo loco, el placer era inmenso y solo lo ponía mas ansioso, no quería que parara. Calum encontró su punto g cuando el comenzó a mover sus caderas en círculos para ser el acto más placentero y Michael soltó un grito jalando del cabello castaño. Calum cambio posiciones dejándolo contra la cama y así el marcar su ritmo.

Michael enrollo sus piernas en la cintura de Calum retorciéndose de placer. Sentir a Calum penetrarlo de forma profunda, rápida y fuerte lo estaba llevando al orgasmo sin necesitar masturbarse. Michael continúo mordiendo, dejando sus marcas de propiedad y gimiendo por más.

Las embestidas continuaron y cuando Calum se corrió dentro de él, él también lo hizo sintiendo una fuerte oleada de placer que lo dejo exhausto. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué se había negado tanto en ser el pasivo? Definitivamente lo volvería a repetir.

El cuerpo de Calum cayó sobre el jadeando y rio un poco al no poder moverse.

-Creo que mañana no me podre mover

Calum se alejó para verlo entre asustado, preocupado y culpable.

-¿Te lastime? ¡Oh lo sien...!

Michael lo beso para callarlo y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Aunque dicen que la primera vez nunca es perfecta, se equivocan. Esta lo fue y no me arrepiento de nada. Te amo Calum

Calum sonrió y recargo la frente en la de él.

-Me alegro

Calum se acomodó a su lado pero Michael sonrió socarrón y giro colocándose encima del castaño empezando a mecerse para excitarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Creías que aquí iba a parar? Es mi turno Calum, yo también quiero probar

Michael mordió su labio inferior cuando Calum gimió y se inclinó para besarlo.

Michael había descubierto lo que era el amor y no lo iba a perder, por ello había encontrado la solución, ser versátiles y cambiar roles, después de todo había disfrutado ser el pasivo y era turno de follarse a su lindo noviecito.

Sin duda esto era el verdadero paraíso.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Luke sonrió ante las palabras de Calum y lo miro alejarse. Ashton regreso unos minutos después con tres helados y frunció el ceño al ver que el castaño no estaba.

-¿En donde esta Cal?

Luke sacudió la cabeza y beso la coronilla de su lindo novio.

-Resolviendo un problema-dijo

"Espero que haga las cosas bien Michael". Rio cuando el rizado frunció los labios en un lindo puchero y no aguanto las ganas de besarlo, jamás desperdiciaba la oportunidad de probarlos, eran su mayor adicción.

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Y su helado?

Luke lo miro a los ojos y sin despegar las miradas se inclino y paso la lengua por el helado que era para su amigo Calum. Ashton solo trago saliva con las mejillas rosadas.

-Podemos ir a mi casa y ahí te lo puedo explicar-susurro sugestivamente

Ashton se coloro más pero asintió apartando la mirada. Luke sonrió, tiro los helados y jalo de su novio casi corriendo para su casa. De algo estaba seguro. Mañana Ashton no seria el único con dolor en el trasero.

Pero nunca se imagino que el seria el único sin dolor en el trasero.

**Author's Note:**

> Mo! Mi primer Malum y completo!!! Yei! Es una adaptación de otro one-shont mío. Jeje, al final tuve que agregarle un poco, no podía dejarlo sin Lashton.
> 
> Lo sé, pésimo título pero no se me ocurrió ningún otro, tal vez luego lo cambie.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Paseen por mis otras historias.


End file.
